Ron vs. The Spiders
by Kitaro-sama
Summary: Ron is having a really bad day. And for him, it could be the worst day of his life! I have one thing to say. Poor Ron!


Ron walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to Harry. He and Hermione were already eating their breakfast. Ron grabbed a bowl of oatmeal and started eating. "So Ron, did you sleep well?" asked Harry. "Yeah." Ron scooped a spoon full of oatmeal into his mouth. "YUCK!" He spit it back into his bowl, and in it was a little black spider swimming around in his oatmeal. "NASTY! YUCK! GROSS!" yelled Ron and he ran out of the Great Hall and towards the bathroom. "Ewwwwwwwww, what was that doing in there?" said Hermione. "I don't know. It probably just fell in." said Harry.  
Meanwhile in the bathroom, Ron was kneeling over a toilet, trying to cough up his breakfast. "Ron? Are you OK?" Harry had came in and was standing behind Ron. "NO! I'M NOT! * hack hack * I JUST ATE SPIDER INFESTED OATMEAL!!!!!!!" Ron started coughing again. "I think you'll be OK Ron. Your not going to die." "YES I AM!" "Ron get up. Your going to hurt yourself." Harry grabbed Ron by the arm and pulled him to his feet. "Ron, we're going to be late for our first class, we better get going." "OK," said Ron and they both made their way to the door.   
"Hey Harry! Ron!" Neville was standing outside of the bathroom door. He was holding a giant box in his hands. "What's that?" asked Ron looking closely at the box. "Oh, well you know how I kept loosing my frog?" "Yeah," replied Harry. "Well, I decided to try something new instead." Neville opened the box, and inside was a giant tarantula. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Ron ran back into the bathroom. Harry dropped his head and gave a big sigh. The next moment they heard Ron throwing up.  
"Your Late Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley!" scolded Professor Sprout as they came into the greenhouse for Herbology. Harry and Ron took a seat next to Hermione. "Today, we will be replanting some Mandrakes. So, put on your gloves and get to work!" And Professor Sprout turned and started passing out the Mandrakes. Ron started to loosen the soil to his when a tiny brown spider crawled out onto a leaf. He passed out. "Ron! Are you OK? Ron, wake up!" Hermione was shaking Ron very hard. Ron sat up. "Sp sp sp spi spi spider!" he stuttered. The little spider crawled down the stem a disappeared into the soil. Ron passed out on top of Hermione. "Help me! I can't breath!"   
"Don't worry Ron. I'm sure our next class will be much better," explained Harry as they walked across the lawn to Hagrid's cabin. They sat down and watched as Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle coming. They sat on the other side of the group. "This week I have som' tin special! Wer' gonna observe som vry special cre'atures. The Quintaped! Also nown as the Hairy Macboon." Malfoy didn't look very pleased. Infact, none of the students did. Ron was looking a bit nervous though. He was probably thinking it would be another spider.   
Hagrid walked over behind the cabin and brought back a giant box. He pulled on his dragon hide gloves, opened the top of the box, and pulled out a strange creature. It had a low slung body that was covered in thick reddish - brown hair. It had five legs, each ending in a club foot. It look like a giant, "SPIDER!!!!" Ron screamed. Once again he hit the ground.   
"Ron? Ron? Can you hear us Ron?" Ron was now in the Hospital Wing. He opened his eyes and saw Harry and Hermione standing above his bed. "What happened?" he asked. "Oh," said Hermione. "You just passed out in the middle of class again." Ron looked over at Harry. "Yep, you saw that thing and then BAM! You hit the ground." "Oh. What time is it?" he asked. Harry looked up at the clock. "It's about dinner time. You missed all of your class." Ron got out of bed and left with Harry and Hermione.   
They all walked down to the Great Hall for dinner. On their way they met Malfoy. "Oh no! It's an itty bitty spider! I think I better pass out now!" They passed Malfoy and sat down. They dished some food onto their plates and started eating. Ron looked around the table, looking for You - Know - What! Goyle walked by the Gryfinndor table, and as he did he whispered into Ron's ear "Spider!" "WHERE! WHERE IS IT! KILL IT KILL IT!!!" "Ron! It's OK! It was just Goyle trying to scare you," explained Hermione. "I guess it worked too," said Harry. "What are you saying Harry?" asked Ron. "That you like that I keep passing out!?! Or is it because you think it's all just a big joke!!!" "No! I Didn't Say That!" said Harry. "Yes You Did! OH Yes You Did!" said Ron as e scooped a spoon full of potatoes. He faced Harry, put his finger on them, and pulled back. SPLAT! Right in between the eyes! Fred and George stood up. "FOOD FIGHT!!!!"   
**********  
After the food fight Ron climbed the stairs up to his bed. He pulled on his pajamas and sat down on his bed. He was about ready to climb into bed when Neville came running through the door. He was sweating and panting very hard. "What's wrong Neville?" asked Ron. Neville didn't say anything. He pulled out an inhaler and said, "It's it's. It's Fluffy! He's got out of his box!" Ron looked worried. "You mean that giant spider you had before?" "Yes! He's Missing!" Ron looked at the ceiling and passed out onto his bed. Nevill just stood there. A moment later he turned and ran back down the stairs to the Gryfinndor Common Room. * =(:"k)   
  
  
  
  



End file.
